1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retention of electronic packages in electrical devices, and more particularly to a retainer device for retaining an electronic package such as an integrated circuit chip in a device such as a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional retainer device for securing a central processing unit (CPU) on a land grid array (LGA) connector or socket that is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) commonly includes clamp mechanisms attached on the surface of the LGA connector or socket. A typical such retainer device utilizes a plurality of screws to mount the clamp mechanisms, the CPU, the LGA connector and the PCB together. Each screw is individually adjusted to provide proper biasing of the retainer device within the LGA connector. However, it is still difficult to provide uniform pressure as between the CPU, the LGA connector and the PCB. In addition, the retainer device is unduly difficult to assemble due to its numerous parts and the precise alignment required.
Another kind of retainer device for an electronic package is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,093. The retainer device includes a spring assembly that mate with corresponding posts of a backing plate. The backing plate is at a bottom side of a PCB, and an LGA socket is mounted directly to a top side of the PCB. The posts of the backing plate extend through the PCB, and beams of the spring assembly are secured to the posts. The retainer device does not, however, provide very high retention force. In addition, the retainer device is unduly laborious to install.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a retainer device for securely retaining an electronic package on a socket.
In order to achieve the above object, a retainer device for an electronic package in accordance with the present invention includes a rectangular frame having a first side and a second side opposite to the first side, a rectangular metal clip rotatably mounted to the first side of the frame by an elongated pin, and a lever rotatably mounted to the second side of the frame.
The clip comprises a pair of opposite first and second beams, and a pair of opposite third and fourth beams. A pair of generally circular tabs is perpendicularly bent from opposite ends of the first beam. Each tab defines a pivot hole therein. A tongue having a driving hook at a free end thereof extends perpendicularly from the second beam. A pair of pressing arms is perpendicularly bent from opposing edges of the third and fourth beams, for pressing the electronic package on a socket. The frame includes a pair of spaced first posts at the first side thereof, and a pair of spaced second posts at the second side thereof. A pair of locking holes is defined in the first posts, and a pair of locating slots is defined in the second posts. The pin is received in the locking holes of the first posts and the pivot holes of the clip, thus rotatably attaching the clip to the frame. The lever includes a pair of locating portions pivotably received in the locating slots, a driving portion between the locating portions, and a handle portion extending perpendicularly from one of the locating portions. When the lever is rotated from a release position to a closed position, the driving portion of the lever drives the driving hook of the clip downwardly, so that the pressing arms of the clip firmly press the electronic package on the socket. In order to achieve the above object, a retainer device for an electronic package in accordance with the present invention includes a rectangular frame having a first side and a second side opposite to the first side, a rectangular metal clip rotatably mounted to the first side of the frame by an elongated pin, and a lever rotatably mounted to the second side of the frame.